wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział VIII | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY. Pogadanka osady. Mimo tych trudności, Forward wciskając się się w każdą niemal szparę w lodach, posunął się o kilka minut ku północy; ale jeśli dotąd unikał nieprzyjaciela, to zbliżała się chwila, w której musiał uderzyć na niego. Przybliżały się do niego pola lodowe, rozległe na mil kilka; że zaś nacisk tych mas wynosił przynajmniej dziesięć miljonów tonn, należało się więc chronić od ich uścisku. Przygotowano zatem zewnątrz okrętu piły do przerzynania lodu, gotowe do natychmiastowego działania. Część osady filozoficznie przyjęła tę nową uciążliwą pracę, ale druga część utyskiwała, choć nie odmawiała jeszcze posłuszeństwa. Garry, Pen, Bolton, Gripper, zajmując się przygotowaniem przyrządów, objawiali swe poglądy na tę sprawę. — Szatan wie, rzekł Bolton, zkąd mi na myśli stoi oberża na ulicy Water, gdzie tak dobrze człowiekowi między szklanką dżynu a buteleczką porteru? Słuchajno Gripper, czy ty widzisz ztąd tę oberżę? — Prawdę mówiąc, odrzekł majtek zaczepiony, znany ze swego kwaśnego humoru, nie mogę jej ztąd dojrzeć. — To też ja tylko tak mówię, odparł Bolton; w tych miastach ze śniegu, które doktór Clawbonny tak podziwia, niema ani jakiej takiej szynkowni, w którejby porządny marynarz mógł sobie odwilżyć gardło porcyjką wódki. — Na to zgadzam się z tobą; powiem nawet, że tu w ogóle niema nic, czemby się dało gardło odwilżyć i orzeźwić ciało. Co to za myśl, żeby odmawiać wódki ludziom podróżującym po morzach północnych! — A czyżeś zapomniał co ci prawił pan doktór? trzeba unikać wszelkich napojów rozpalających, jeśli się nie chce być narażonym na szkorbut, a chce się być zdrowym i zajść daleko. — Ależ ja bynajmniej nie pragnę iść daleko! jużeśmy się i tak zbyt zaawanturowali chcąc się przedrzeć tam, gdzie djabeł nas puścić nie chce. — A więc się tam nie dostaniemy! wtrącił Pen. Co do mnie, to już i zapomniałem jak dżyn smakuje. — To sobie przypomnij, rzekł Bolton, co ci doktór gadał. — Łatwo mu gadać, odparł Pen swym grubym, twardym głosem. Pytanie jeszcze, czy pod pozorem zachowania nam zdrowia, nie robią tu na nas oszczędności? — Ten djabeł Pen może ma słuszność, rzekł Gripper. — Dajże pokój, odparł Bolton — na to ma on nos zbyt czerwony; jeśli mu trochę zbieleje w tym klimacie, to Pen nie będzie miał powodu narzekać. — Co ty się zajmujesz moim nosem? zawołał opryskliwie Pen, dotknięty w najsłabszą swą stronę. Mój nos nie potrzebuje twoich uwag, ani cię o nie prosi. Pilnuj lepiej swego! — No no! nie gniewaj się, nie myślałem żeby twój nos taki był drażliwy. Przecież i ja nie wylałbym za kołnierz, szczególniej podczas takiej psiej pogody; jeśli jednak kieliszek wódki ma mi więcej złego jak dobrego zrobić, to się chętnie bez niej obejdę. — Ty się obchodzisz, to prawda, rzekł palacz Waren, mięszając się do rozmowy; kto wie jednak czy się obchodzą wszyscy na pokładzie. — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? rzekł Garry patrząc bystro w oczy Warenowi. — Chcę powiedzieć, że przecież mamy z sobą różne spirytualia, a to pewnie nie bez kozery; przypuszczam, że panowie oficerowie nie bardzo, żałują ich sobie. — A zkąd to wiesz? zapytał Garry. Waren nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć; gadał aby gadać, jak to mówią. — Widzisz Garry, rzekł Bolton, że Waren nic nie wie. — No, to zażądajmy od kapitana po porcyi wódki; zasłużyliśmy na nią, a zobaczymy co na to powie. — Jabym wam nie radził zaczynać o tem, rzekł Garry. — A to czemu? zapytali Pen i Gripper. — Bo wam odmówi. Wiedzieliście przecie jak z tem będzie, gdyście się umawiali o służbę na okręcie; wówczas trzeba było się na myśleć. — Zresztą, dodał Bolton biorący chętnie stronę Garry’ego, którego lubił za jego; charakter, Ryszard Shandon nie jest panem na okręcie; musi być posłuszny jak i my. — A któż tu jest starszy od niego? zapytał Pen. — Kapitan. — Zawsze ten kapitan niefortunny! zawołał Pen. Widzicie przecie, że kapitana tak dobrze tu niema, jak i, szynkowni na tych ławicach lodu Wynaleźli sobie tylko grzeczny sposób odmówienia nam tego co się nam należy. — A jeśli jest kapitan na prawdę? bo dam dwumiesięczną mą płacę, jeśli go niema i jeśli go wkrótce nie zobaczymy. — Niechże i tak będzie, rzekł Pen; radbym powiedzieć temu kapitanowi parę słów w oczy. — Kto tu mówi o kapitanie? rzekł głos nowo wdający się do rozmowy. Byłto majtek Clifton, przesądny niepomału i zarazem chciwy. — Czy jest jaka wieść o kapitanie? — Nie, odpowiedziano mu jednogłośnie. — A ja spodziewam się, że się znajdzie nagle w swej kajucie, choć nikt nie będzie wiedział kiedy i którędy przybył. — Dajże pokój! odpowiedział Bolton. Czy ty myślisz że on jest jaki dyablik, lub chochlik z rodzaju tych, których pełno się uwija w górach szkockich? — Śmiej się jak chcesz, Boltonie, a ja będę utrzymywał swoje. Zaglądam ja codzień przez dziurkę do kajuty kapitana i pewny jestem, że niedługo wam powiem jak on wygląda i do kogo jest podobny. — Do stu piorunów, krzyknął Pen, będzie podobny do wszystkich ludzi. Ale jeśli on myśli że nas poprowadzi tam gdzie nie chcemy, to mu się powie w paru słowach, że się myli. — A to wyborne! zawołał Bolton; Pen go jeszcze nie widział, a już chce się z nim kłócić. — Jeszcze go nie widział! rzekł Clifton z miną człowieka świadomego; pytanie, czy go kto nie widział. — Co ty u djabła pleciesz? zawołał Gripper. — Już ja wiem co. — Ale my cię nie rozumiemy! — Alboż Pen nie miał już z nim nieprzyjemnego zajścia? — Z kim, z kapitanem? — Z psem-kapitanem, bo to jest jedno i to samo. Majtkowie spoglądali po sobie, nie wiedząc co odrzec. — Człowiek czy pies, mruczał Pen przez zęby, zaręczam wam, że się z nim zrobi w tych dniach porachunek. — Słuchaj Cliftonie, mówił Bolton zupełnie poważnie, czy ty mniemasz, że ten pies jest naprawdę kapitanem, jak Johnson żartem powiedział? — Naturalnie, odparł Clifton z przekonaniem; i gdybyście się zastanawiali tak jak ja, tobyście spostrzegli szczególne zachowanie się tego zwierzęcia. — A cóż ty widziałeś? mówże! — Czyście nie zauważyli z jaką on powagą spaceruje po pomoście kapitańskim i rozpatruje się w ożaglowaniu statku, jakby był deżurnym? — To prawda, rzekł Gripper; ja nawet spotkałem go pewnego wieczoru wspiętego przedniemi łapami na kole sterniczem. — Nie może być! zawołał Bolton. — A teraz drugie; czyż nie wychodzi on nocą na pola lodowe, nie obawiając się niedźwiedzi, ani cierpiąc od mrozu? — I to prawda, wtrącił Bolton. — A czyście widzieli kiedy, aby ta bestya szukała ludzkiego towarzystwa, jak to robi każdy uczciwy pies? aby się kręcił około kuchni, albo patrzył kiedy w oczy ludziom gdy jedzą? A kiedy się oddali w nocy od okrętu na dwie lub trzy mile po lodach, to jak zacznie wyć, to cię aż mróz przechodzi — choć nie powinienby człowiek odczuwać coś podobnego w temperaturze i tak już zimnej! Zresztą, czy kto widział kiedy psa tego jedzącego cokolwiek? od nikogo nic nie weźmie, jego porcya pozostaje nietknięta, i jeśli go kto nie żywi tajemnie, to on chyba żyje nie jedząc. Otóż jeśli to wszystko nie jest nadzwyczajne; to mnie nazwijcie głupcem. — Doprawdy i to być może, rzekł cieśla Bell, który słyszał rozumowanie Cliftona. Inni majtkowie nic nie mówili. — A ja powiem wam niedowiarki, że są tu na pokładzie mędrsi od nas, co się tem także niepokoją. — Czy o komendancie mówisz? zawołał Bolton. — O komendancie i o doktorze. — I mówisz że oni są tego samego zdania co i ty? — Przecież słyszałem jak mówili o tem, i pojąłem że nic nie rozumieją; tysiąc przypuszczeń czynili, ale do niczego stanowczego nie doszli. — I mówili o tym psie to samo co ty? zapytał cieśla Bell. — Jeśli nie mówili o psie, odpowiedział Clifton naciśnięty, to o kapitanie, co na jedno wychodzi, a utrzymują, że to wszystko nie zdaje się im naturalnem. — No przyjaciele, rzekł cieśla, jeśli chcecie, to wam powiem co o tem myślę. — Mów, mów, wołano zewsząd. — Oto niema i nie będzie na pokładzie innego dowódcy jak Ryszard Shandon. — A od kogo list? rzekł Clifton. — List istnieje naprawdę, odparł Bell; jest również prawdą, że jakiś nieznajomy kazał zbudować Forwarda i urządzić go do podróży między lodami. Ale gdy okręt raz już puścił się w drogę, to już nikt na niego nie wejdzie. — Koniec końców, rzekł Bolton, gdzie ma iść ten okręt? — Tego nie wiem; gdy czas nadejdzie, to Shandon odbierze dopełnienie instrukcyj. — Ale od kogo? — Od kogo? — Tak, i jakim sposobem? dodał Bolton, coraz natarczywszy. — No Bell, gadajże, wołali inni. — Od kogo, jak?... alboż ja wiem, odparł cieśla zakłopotany. — Toć od nikogo innego, wtrącił Clifton, tylko od psa-kapitana. On już raz przecie pisał, to napisze znowu! O! żebym ja tylko połowę tego potrafił co to zwierzę, mógłbym być pierwszym lordem admiralicyi. — Zatem, mówił Bolton, pragnący jakiejś konkluzyi, obstajesz przy tem, że ten pies jest kapitanem na tym statku. — Obstaję, odpowiedział Clifton. — Kiedy tak, rzekł głuchym głosem Pen, to jeśli to zwierzę nie chce zdechnąć w swej psiej skórze, to niech się co prędzej przedzierzgnie w człowieka, bo jakem Pen, wezmę się do niego. — A to czemu? zapytał Garry. — Bo tak mi się podoba, odpowiedział Pen szorstko; nie potrzebuję tłomaczyć się nikomu. — Chłopcy, dosyć tego gadania, rzekł Johnson nadchodzący właśnie w chwilę, gdy rozmowa miała się źle obrócić; dalej do roboty, żeby te piły prędzej zostały nastawione jak należy. Trzeba przerznąć się przez ławicę lodu. — I to dziś jeszcze, przy piątku! rzekł Clifton. wzruszając ramionami; zobaczycie, że nie tak to łatwo przejść koło biegunowe. Istotnie, wysilenia osady okrętowej daremne były prawie zupełnie dnia tego. Forward całą pary siłą popchnięty na góry lodowe, nie zdołał ich rozdzielić; trzeba było zarzucić kotwicę na noc. Nazajutrz temperatura obniżyła się więcej jeszcze pod wpływem wiatru wschodniego; powietrze oczyściło się, i można było widzieć daleko na tych białych lodach, od których odbijające się światło olśniewało wzrok. O godzinie siódmej rano, termometr pokazywał 22 stopnie niżej zera. Doktór miał ochotę pozostać w swej kajucie i odczytywać opisy podróży do bieguna północnego; ale się pytał sam siebie, jak to było jego zwyczajem, coby mu było najprzykrzejszem w tej chwili. I odpowiedział sobie, że najprzykrzejby mu było wyjść na pokład w taki mróz, i pomagać ludziom w ich pracy. Opuścił więc ciepły swój pokoik, i zaczął pomagać do holowania okrętu. Wyglądał wcale dobrze w zielonych okularach, które mu czyniły blask światła mniej rażącym. Później, przy obserwacyach wszelkiego rodzaju, używał okularów umyślnie do patrzenia w pośród śniegu urządzonych, a to dla uchronienia oczu od cierpień bardzo zwykłych w tamtych okolicach. Do wieczora Forward posunął się o kilka mil ku północy, dzięki usiłowaniom majtków i trafności rozkazów Shandona, korzystającego ze wszystkich przyjaznych okoliczności. O północy minięto sześdziesiąty szósty równoleżnik; ołowianka wskazywała głębokość wody na dwadzieścia trzy węzły, a Shandon poznał, że znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie osiadł na mieliźnie okręt jej królewskiej mości, Victory. Ziemia była o trzydzieści mil ku wschodowi. Ale lody dotąd nieruchome, rozdzieliły się wówczas i zaczęły poruszać; góry lodowe zaczęły się okazywać we wszystkich stronach widnokręgu. Bryg znalazł się w pośród skał ruchomych, o nieprzepartej sile gniotącej. Kierowanie okrętem stało się bardzo trudnem i powierzono je Garry’emu, najlepszemu z całej osady sternikowi. Góry groziły zamknięciem przejścia za okrętem; trzeba więc było przebyć tę flotę lodową, a roztropność, równie jak powinność, nakazywały posuwać się naprzód. Niepodobna zaś było dobrze pojąć kierunku okrętu przy ciągłej zmianie położenia, nie dającej stałej do obliczeń podstawy. Cała załoga rozdzieliła się na dwie części; jedni pilnowali prawej, drudzy lewej strony okrętu. Zaopatrzeni w długie żerdzie ostre, zakończone żelazem, odpychali lody zagrażające statkowi. Forward wszedł wkrótce w przejście tak ciasne, że końce jego drągów masztowych, to jest reji, dotykały ścian lodowych twardych jak skała. Postępując coraz dalej, wszedł w krętą niby dolinę, zawiewaną kłębami śniegu, i w której lody pływające uderzając jedne o drugie pękały z złowróżbym trzeszczeniem. Wkrótce pokazało się, że z tego wąwozu nie było wyjścia. Ogromna bryła lodu napływała szybko na okręt; uniknąć jej, zdawało się niepodobieństwem, a niepodobna było też wrócić, bo przejście zostało zapchane. Shandon i Johnson stali na przodzie okrętu, rozpatrując się w położeniu. Shandon prawą ręką wskazywał sternikowi kierunek, w którym ma okręt prowadzić, a lewą przesyłał Wallowi stojącemu obok mechanika, rozkazy odnoszące się do działania machiny. — Jak się to skończy? pytał doktór — Johnsona. — Jak się panu Bogu spodoba, odparł tenże. Bryła na ośmset stóp wysoka, już tylko o sto dwadzieścia sążni była od brygu i zagrażała mu zgnieceniem. — Przekleństwo! krzyknął Pen ze strasznem złorzeczeniem. — Milczeć! zawołał głos jakiś, którego nie można było rozpoznać wśród huraganu. Bryła zdawała się chcieć rzucić na okręt; nieopisana śmiertelna trwoga ogarnęła ludzi, którzy porzuciwszy drągi, cofnęli się na tył okrętu, wbrew rozkazom Shandona. Nagle dał się słyszeć trzask przeraźliwy; na bryg podniesiony przez ogromną falę, spadła trąba wodna. Krzyk przerażenia ozwał się wśród osady; sam tylko Garry pilnie stał u rudla i utrzymał statek wstrząśnięty niezmiernym wód nawałem, na właściwej drodze. I oto, gdy przerażone spojrzenia zwróciły się ku górze lodowej, już jej nie dostrzeżono, przejście było wolne w kanale, a bryg przy świetle ukośnych promieni słońca posuwał się dalej. — Czy pan wytłomaczysz to co się tu stało? pytał Johnson doktora. — Stała się rzecz bardzo naturalna, odparł doktór, i często się to zdarza. Massy pływające pojedyńczo, utrzymują się każda dla siebie w doskonałej równowadze przez czas niejaki; ale posuwając się ku południowi, gdzie woda jest względnie ciepła, tracą tę równowagę. Podstawa ich, tłuczona przez inne lody, zaczyna topnieć, jakby ją kto podkopywał, i nadchodzi chwila, w której środek ciężkości takiej góry zmienia się nagle i musi się ona wywrócić. Tylko, gdyby ta góra o dwie minuty później się wywróciła, zdruzgotałaby okręt swym ciężarem.